One Last Time
by Katerina Alberthane
Summary: Ichimaru&Matsumoto. Set during the Soul Society Arc, spoilers for the end of that arc. Matsumoto Rangiku wonders about her relationship with Ichimaru Gin. He comes to her room for their last late night visit.


_Author's Note: I LOVE ICHIMARU TO DEATH! He's my favorite Bleach character. I really like the relationship he has with Matsumoto as well. This is just my attempt at Ichimaru/Matsumoto love. I do not own anything Bleach-related._

* * *

She lay in her cold bed, staring at the wall. Something was bothering her, but she wasn't exactly sure what. Well, she knew what, but she didn't know why _he_ worried her so much right now. She turned to face the entrance to her room and desperately wished that he would walk through it.

She was Masumoto Rangiku, Fukutaichao of the 10th Division of the 13 Gotei. She fought Hollows without fear, followed her taichao's orders without hesitation; she was brave, strong, intelligent, loyal … and completely in love with Ichimaru Gin, taichao of the 3rd Division.

She sighed and turned back to face the wall, still pondering her love. She had noticed a change in him the past few days: his smile was more annoying and cold, his movements were more uncertain, and his mind was always elsewhere. She was probably the only one who noticed all of this, but her love gave her unbelievable powers of perception about him. She noticed every little thing, not only because she adored him, but because she had to. Ichimaru Gin was an enigma, he purposely made himself impossible to decipher.

She willed back her tears, not wanting to cry yet again over him. It had been a long time since she felt his touch, held him in her arms. They had been lovers for several years, as long as she had been in the 13 Gotei, back when he was only a Fukutaichao like she was now. Back then, she would venture to his room late at night and slip into his bed to enjoy his comfort. She felt safe with him. He was warm and inviting in the cold night. Sometimes they didn't make love and only slept soundly in each other's arms. In the morning, he would always be gone long before she woke. She stopped wondering about this habit and accepted it as a fact of life. Even as children, he would leave and never tell her when and where he was going. She would get out of his bed and get back to her own quarters as fast as she could.

She had always felt foolish because it was always her creeping into his bed in the middle of the night. He never came to her bed. He never seemed to need her like she needed him. She stopped going to his bed as often once he became taichao, she didn't want to disturb him, she knew the life of a taichao was busy and hectic.

Her thoughts were running wildly through her head this night and she couldn't sleep. It was already well into the night and she knew that she needed her rest, but she could find none. She wished that she knew what was going on so she could help him. She wanted to save him as he had saved her all of those years ago. She wanted him to be able to lean on her as she had leaned on him all of her life. She chuckled softly,

"You're a fool Rangiku." She said aloud and turned to lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. The moonlight poured into her uncovered window and lit her room in a heavenly glow. She looked at a corner of the moon that was visible outside her window and was reminded of her childhood. She was lost in her memories when she felt a sudden spirit force outside her door. She froze in anticipation and disbelief. It was gone as quickly as it had arrived, but she knew who it was.

There was a quiet, but sharp knock at her door and she opened her mouth to say, "Come in", but her throat was dry and her tongue stuck dumbly to the roof of her mouth. The door creaked open slightly and a sliver of light shone across the floor and into her open eyes. She didn't close her eyes from the sudden light, she didn't want to miss him coming through her door. The door opened wider and a broad figure slipped inside her room. He closed the door gently and turned, resting against it. Ichimaru Gin was looking down on her with slightly open eyes. Terror gripped her suddenly and she sat up quickly.

"What's wrong? What has happened! Is it Hitsugaya-taichao?" She said, her own eyes wide with fear. He shook his head slightly and walked towards her.

"I needed to…to see ya…" he said in a barely audible whisper. Her expression softened.

"I have to be dreaming, there's no way this is real!" Her mind screamed. He knelt down and cupped her chin in one of his strong hands. He kissed her gently. She felt the warmness of his body radiating to hers and his soft lips touch hers and knew this was real.

He released her lips and stood up again. He was still wearing his normal taichao uniform, but he took off his white robe and soul slayer and put them in a nearby chair. He looked back at her lying in her bed, just a thin sheet covering her full body clothed in a white kimono. Her hair was spread out around her and he thought she looked angelic in the moonlight.

He crept to her bed again and slipped between the sheets with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried herself in his chest. He held onto her for several minutes, his mind finally at peace. She sighed contently and kissed where his bare chest was exposed by his hakama. She then kissed his lips, pressing her body against him. He smiled into their kiss and reached for the belt to her kimono.

They were both dripping with sweat even in the cool night air. He sighed heavily and looked down at her. She was beautiful, glowing in the heat of their passion, her eyes full of love for him.

"I love you." She said breathlessly, reaching up to brush a few strands of his lavender hair from his eyes. He kissed her lovingly and put his mouth to her ear.

"I love you, Rangiku." He said tenderly. His eyes were fully open and burned crimson with his desire and love. She gasped in surprise. He had never told her that he loved her. He traced her jaw line with one long finger and kissed her mouth, still open from shock. He rolled off of her and snuggled into her side.

She felt strange, but happy. He had finally told her what she had always wanted to hear. His love had always been wordless and only conveyed by actions; but she had longed to hear him say it. He moved his head to rest on her breasts. She heard him snore lightly and knew that he was fast asleep. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head. Weariness was taking over for her as well and she drifted off into the best sleep she had ever had.

She awoke feeling cold. "He's gone." She thought and opened her eyes. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, his head resting on his palms.

"Gin." She said softly, propping herself up on the bed and wrapping the sheet around her bare frame. He turned his head slightly

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice strained. His smooth skin shone in the moonlight.

"Where are you going?" She asked. She knew it was pointless to ask him this, but she had to try. His large smile spread across his face and his eyes disappeared into half-moons.

"I have somethings to do…" He said still grinning at her.

"G-Gin…" She called, tears forming in her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's all this 'bout?" He said standing up and walking towards his clothes that were scattered on the floor. A tear slid down her cheek and she hung her head.

He got dressed slowly and finally reached for his soul slayer. She saw him from the corner of her eye and panic seized her.

"GIN!" She cried, throwing back her cover and running to him. His hand gasped the hilt of the sword as she flung herself onto him, resting her head and hands against his back. The fabric from his taichao robe brushed against her bare body and sent chills through her. She felt him shudder against her.

"There're things that I can't control, Rangiku." He stated. Tears fell from her eyes and his robe absorbed them all.

"You can control what you do, though." She said, still sobbing. He turned to face her suddenly, gripping her upper arms fiercely.

"Do ya think it's easy for me! Do ya think I like doin' the things I am 'sked to do!" He demanded. She flinched under his rage.

"You have the power of yourself, Gin! Do the right thing for once in your life!" She screamed, daring to say the one thing she's longed to say since they were children. His grip tightened painfully on her arms.

"Stop talkin' like you know what's goin' on!" He screamed back. His eyes were wide open now and they were full of fire.

"Gin…" she said softly, looking at him with pity. Seeing the look on her face made his anger bubble over.

"Don't ya dare look at me like that!" He yelled and threw her forcibly onto the floor. She landed hard and ungracefully, contrary to how a fukutaichao death god should land. She stayed on the ground, her tears falling freely and forming small puddles on the floor. He got down on all fours before her and raised her head violently. "How dare _you_ look at me with pity!" He said menacingly. She sniffed and averted her eyes from his. "Look at me!" He yelled tightening his gripe on her face.

"Gin…" She gasped, "you're hurting me." She was shaking and fear was evident on her face. He had never once been so violent towards her. Realization suddenly dawned on his face at her words and he released her suddenly. He scrambled to his feet and turned away from her. He felt sick because of what he had just done.

When he turned around, he saw that Rangiku had put her kimono back on and was standing by the window. He sighed and went to stand beside her. From the position of the moon and the light that was appearing far away in the sky, he knew he was late. He brushed his hand against her arm and she flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry…" He said looking at her closely. She didn't say anything, she was still in shock. He sighed and stared at her for several long minutes. Suddenly, he pulled her to his chest. She didn't pull away from him, only rested gently against him. "I'm sorry, Rangiku…I'm just under a lot of pressure." He said gently and kissed her forehead. She gave him a half smile and he pulled himself away from her reluctantly. He walked towards the door and hesitated with his hand on the knob.

"Gin, I love you." Rangiku said from the window. He turned to face her and gave her a genuine smile, not the fake one that he wears constantly, but a smile full of truth.

He walked through her door and left her alone. She touched her forehead where he kissed her and felt moisture. She didn't understand and tasted the water. It was salty. She closed her eyes and sighed. She returned to her bed, inhaling his scent that still lingered there.

Later in the morning, she would find out that Aizen was dead, most likely at the hands of Ichimaru Gin. She held back her tears in public, but she will never forget the sound of Hinamori's screaming; Rangiku's heart made the same sound when she saw the look on Gin's face: pure evil. Now she understood his pain and the reason he came to her bed that night. It was their last true moment together, now he was forever lost to her and this time, he wouldn't return.

* * *

_Please review, good or bad!_


End file.
